1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning tools, and particularly to a positioning tool which can position a fan on an enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers include a plurality of heat generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs) and power supplies. A fan attached to the CPU dissipates heat generated from the CPU. A fan attached to the power supply works in the same way. The fans are generally mounted in the computer enclosures by screws, which require the use of a tool. One hand of a user supports the fan to align each of the installation holes with each of the securing holes, and another hand has to insert the screw into the installation holes and securing holes. The attachment procedure is tedious and inconvenient, especially when the enclosure is small.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.